


Acoustic Dolls Co.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, College Student Sasuke, Exhibitionism, Forensic Anthropologist Naruto, Gay Smut, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Company, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Yaoi, Younger Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a forensic anthropologist and a exhibitionist while Sasuke is a college student working as a phone sex artist. He is the one male among female phone sex artist. A call with a scratchy voice, pleading him to talk as if they were lovers, has him on edge. He loved those calls. Damn, did he love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the franchise and I basically don't even own the plot. 
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thank you, Castle and Becket for that phone sex episode where Castle was being awkward and kinky.
> 
> Warning: Basically gay porn right at the start.

Sasuke was exhausted. He just finished his final class for today and was going to his night job. 

Sasuke was one of those kids who aced high school throughout the four years he was there. He was currently a freshman in the College of Charleston in South Carolina, one of the most prestigious schools there is. 

His life was different from other students, though. 

It was the beginning of his junior year. His parents left the house to him. His brother wasn't home, probably working nightshift at the hospital or sleeping at their cousin's house. His brother was twenty and already finished eight years of college. How he managed to cram eight years of college into four years beat Sasuke. 

Sasuke invited another boy over from one of his classes. This kid was the captain of the football team, had it all. Except the grades. They had math class together, and this kid was just  _stupid._ Sasuke wondered if he was acting stupid or if he really didn't know what he was doing. He was at the bottom of their class, yet begged their teacher not to bump him to a less difficult class. Thus, the teacher resigned to giving Sasuke the position of tutor. Sasuke didn't have a choice the the matter. 

This kid was honest to God stupid. They had sat on the plush couch in Sasuke's livingroom for a good hour before the kid gave up. 

He remembered the awkward silence before the kid placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, turning the raven towards him. Sasuke remembered feeling the hot breath on his lips, the heavy hand moving to his neck and pulling him closer. He was driven insane by the musky scent of sweat and dirt -probably from football practice- and he wanted more, fingers scrambling to the thick muscled arms of the kid.

He remembered the hot kiss that seared to his lips, he quiet noises the kid made when he tangled his fingers into the blond locks. Those noises spurred him on, and he remembered the rough carpet digging into his knees. The drawn out whine from the blond as he tantalizingly unzipped his jeans, popped the button, ripped them down. Fuck. He had felt so hot, literally, his core turning to molten lava, face flushing a deep red as he pulled out the blond's massive cock.

He loved the way the cock filled his mouth, choked him, the blond spurred on by it. He would whisper dirty words.

Sasuke's favorite was, "Fuck, you suck cock better than any girl I had."

And he wanted more, god he wanted so much more. He wanted the blazing flesh that was in his mouth elsewhere. He wanted it inside him, filling his core, fucking up into him roughly. 

He had never felt such feelings before. Since he was young, thirteen maybe, he felt odd. He watched the boys get girlfriends, watched them kiss or hug in the halls, and he longed for that. He wanted to touch someone like that. But whenever he tried, it would feel wrong and he would recoil. He had always thought that he would never be with anyone because he was afraid to. But he was wrong, seeing as he hadn't gotten the chance to explore the other gender.

(Even now, he supposed the reason that the reason he was gay was because of watching the cold relationship of his parents.)

He also remembered the feeling of dread that filled him when he heard the front door unlock. He only had enough time to pull his mouth off and cover up the blond's straining cock. Both of his parents walked through the door, stopping abruptly when they saw both boys.

They didn't have to see the blond with his cock out. They already knew. They could tell by Sasuke kneeling in front of the blond, hands on the kid's upper thighs. The could see his mussed up hair, wild, lust filled eyes, and fucked out rosy lips. He was also sure they could see his erection straining in his sweats, but that night, no one mentioned it.

He had pulled away quickly, the blond standing up and turning away from the Elder Uchihas to tuck himself in. 

Sasuke remained kneeling, a knot the size of a baseball forming in his throat. He was done. He was surprised that his father hadn't already punched him. Though, the blond collecting his school supplies probably had stopped Fugaku from doing so. 

On the blond's way out, he heard his father tell the kid, "Were sorry for the way our son has acted. We hope you don't press charges,"

His father thought that Sasuke forced himself onto the kid. That kid was a senior and had every ounce of muscle to push Sasuke off of him if he wanted to.

After the blond had left, his parents stared at him, speechless.

He remembered that his mother was the first to start, screaming that she wouldn't have a homo as a son. Her eyes were seething, nearly hysterical. 

Sasuke remembered that was the night he shut down. He pushed everyone away. He had just started to find himself when he parents destroyed everything, sending him to a boarding school instead of a public school. 

Up until he graduated from the boarding school, they'd pay for his schooling. After that, he was gone. That dreadful night, while he knelt in front of the couch, they disowned him for liking men. That night was the last time he cried.

Now, he lived in South Carolina in one of the dorms of the college, a great change from his mansion in Washington. 

Sauske sighed. Just one foot in front of the other. Sasuke was embarrassed to admit it, but he worked at a phone sex company. Every night, after classes, he would walk three blocks off campus to a seemingly abandoned building. 

On the second floor, beyond a hall of plastic drapings and wooden walls, was a metal door with a plaque that read  _Acoustic Dolls Co._. That's where Sasuke worked, unfortunately. 

By the time he stood in front of the door, his back was uncomfortably damp with sweat, his brows furrowed. He wore his typical white cargo shorts and a navy, low-cut shirt, but that still didn't help. It was the beginning of October, usually around the time the temperature would decrease, if maybe a few degrees. A few degrees would count in the heat of the setting sun. He opened the door, faintly hearing the sounds of "sex" on the other side.

Sasuke closed the door behind himself, their manager, Clove, standing up from her desk upon his entrance. 

"Ah, Sasuke," She said with a smile. "It's always good to see you. Don't forget to check in," 

Clove was beautiful. If Sasuke enjoyed the company of woman, he would want her. Her silky raven hair was swept over her shoulder in a weaving (fish-- something along those lines, Sasuke never remembered what girls named their hair styles) braid. She wore a slim, long sleeved, navy dress, perfect nails painted to match it. Even her shoes matched her dress. And how did she get her makeup to be that perfect? 

Sasuke hummed idly in reply, walking past her. The air conditioning was on, thank god for that. He went to his cubicle, the one second to last. Among the company of all women, only Sasuke and Haku were the two men. Well, mainly Sauske because Haku acted more like a woman than a man. Haku was the one who set Sasuke up with this job, noticing him struggle in his classes.

The brunette approached him a few months back and mentioned a discrete company that pays fifteen dollars an hour and all you have to do is sit and talk.

The women all chattered and buzzed around, fake moans coming from one cubicle. 

Right. Phone sex.

Why he still worked this job, he had no clue.

Sasuke shoved a few papers aside that were left on his desk. He glanced at them quickly before putting them in his file cabinet. 

His desk phone beeped, the number 1 lit up red. With a small huff, he pressed it. "Uchiha speaking,"

"Hey, Sasuke. It's Temari. You've got a man on line three. Go easy on him, he sounds new," The young sandy blonde hair woman teased. She was their distributor. She was the one who got the men's -or woman's- credit card number and asked them what they preferred. She made a decision upon their preferences and sent them on their way to her choice.

"Thank you, Temari," He pressed the blinking line 3 button after picking up his phone. He slid into his seductive low tone easily. "This is Sasuke speaking, how may I help you?"

There was a small huffed laugh from the other end. "You sound like an employee from Wal-Mart," The scratchy voice joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has a thing for blonds.

  _There was a small huffed laugh from the other end. "You sound like an employee from Wal-Mart," The scratchy voice joked._

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the light tone. "Is it not true though?" He said in a quiet tone, a fake lust tainting it.

"No," The man said. "No, don't talk like that. I want you to talk to me like we are lovers. Talk to me like we haven't seen each other in weeks,"

Sasuke gaped, unable to comprehend what was happening. Lovers? None of the men -or women- he talked to wanted the 'lover' talk. They wanted to get down and dirty, instead. 

"Okay," Sasuke said hesitantly. A lick of fear traveled up his spine. He'd never done such an intimate thing before. 

"I don't know your name,"

"Naruto," The gruff voice said quietly, but clearly, into the phone.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried for the first time, the name rolling deliciously off his tongue. "Naruto, I've missed you," He began. "We haven't seen each other in forever,"

"Miss you too, baby," Naruto said, voice slightly breathless. 

Sasuke could just imagine Naruto rubbing his growing erection through his pants-- Sasuke liked to imagine the man wore sweatpants.

He tried to give Naruto a look based off of his voice. He was sure the man would have lighter hair, probably a strawberry blond. His hair would be straight, styled up in the front. He was also probably lean, muscles corded underneath his light flesh. He most likely had green or blue eyes, but Sasuke liked to imagine that he had honey colored eyes. He'd be sitting on his couch in his house, shirt off while he worked his pants off.

"I can't wait to see you again," Sasuke said on impulse, the thought of what Naruto looked like bringing an dark red flush to his cheeks. "When we do, I'm going to pull you in by your hair for the biggest kiss ever,"

"That sounds real nice, baby. Tell me more," 

Sasuke realized Naruto wasn't as talkative as his other customers were. So he continued instead. "I'd love to press my lips against yours, pull you close," He smirked triumphantly at the breathy sigh from the other end. "I'm sure you'd love it, hands groping my ass,"

This wasn't the first time Sasuke had been so lewd over the phone, but it still gave him a squeamish feeling.

"And after a while, you wouldn't be able to take it any longer,"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, voice deep. 

Sasuke could imagine his eyes half lidded as he stroked his cock. "Yeah. You'd shove me to my knees,"

"And what would you do there?" Naruto gasped slightly, causing Sasuke's mouth to water.

"You'd tease me by slowly unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans,"

A thoughtful -or maybe a moan- 'hmmm' came from Naruto. 

"You'd pull out your cock and guide me to it by holding tightly onto my hair. You'd fuck my throat thoroughly and before you cum, you'd pull out. You'd fuck your fist to completion on cum all over my face..does that sound about right?"

Sasuke faintly heard a whine in Naruto's soft, "Yeah,"

Sasuke squirmed in his own chair. "What are you doing right now?'

"N-nothing," 

He could hear Naruto falling apart, small pants emitting from his lips. 

"Naruto, please help me," He added, not even faking his breathless tone. "Tell me what you'd do to me,"

He heard a sharp gasp from the other end, then silence. It only took a few moments until he heard Naruto's shuddering breath, lungs expanding and contracting quickly to get more air.

"That was quick," Sasuke teased. He had expected Naruto to be mad, but was surprised when Naruto chuckled. 

"If only you knew,"

Sasuke furrowed his brows when he heard an odd clinking noise from Naruto's end. It had almost sounded like...

"You'll be on the phone the same time tomorrow, yeah?" 

Sasuke nodded dumbly, before realizing he was on the phone. "Yes, I will,"

"Good, you can expect a call from me then," And on that note, Naruto hung up, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke's face exploded red. The reason that clinking sounded so familiar was because it was the sound of a fork clinking on a plate.

Did Naruto just jerk off in public?

_Did he seriously just jerk off in public?_

_"If only you knew,"_

So, that's what he meant. Naruto had a exhibitionism kink. Damn. That was intense. Just knowing about it...

That night, Sasuke had taken a few more calls, but all he could think about was this Naruto guy fucking his fist under a table in a diner. 

He'd love to give Naruto a blowjob under a diner table. 

Fuck. 


End file.
